


Just a Cup of Coffee or Two

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel works 2 jobs, one in the day and one in the night he doesn’t get sleep because he has to take care of Jack and Jesse plus he’s afraid of being late to work. Thank God he gets days off.Adam tries to get Castiel to relieve some stress.





	Just a Cup of Coffee or Two

Castiel groaned by the time he got home, he had to go buy groceries, make sure Jack isn’t sneaking any cookies even though  Jesse was  _supposed_ to do so. He called out “Jesse! Make sure your brother doesn’t get the cookie jar!”

”Why don’t you fucking do it?” Jesse said in a calm tone, Castiel had an annoyed grin and responded: “Because I’m fucking getting  _groceries_.”

”Fine.”

Castiel breathed out: “Thank you Jesse.” then grabbed the grocery list and walked back outside before closing the front door.

++++

Castiel mumbled to himself, tapping his chin. He grabbed the mayonnaise  from the shelf and dropped it in his cart.

He felt a sudden stop and looked at the man infront of him. “I’m sorry–– Adam?”

”Castiel? I thought I told you to get some rest so I could handle your groceries.” Adam spake as he held out his phone, Castiel mentally facepalmed. “Shit, I forgot about that.” and placed the mayonnaise back on the shelf.

”I’m gonna get some coffee then,”

”Don’t buy too much, and don’t drink too much either. Last time you did, you drank three cups, and got a headache the day after, because, you drank two the same day instead of three.” Adam informed the shorter man, Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed “Fine.”

++++

By the time they got home he heard yelling “Jack! Get down from there!” and in a moment of panic Castiel barged in and wouldn’t you know Jack was standing on a stack of chairs.

”Jack! What the fuck! Get down you’re going to get hurt!” Castiel roared rushing towards the younger teen and trying to stabilize the chairs.

”Listen to your foster Dad, Jack. You wouldn’t want to give him more stress, now do you?” said Adam when he crossed his arms. Jack sighed and said “No.”

”Good. Now why don’t you get down?”

Jack jumped down from the stack of chairs and sat down against the cupboards, watching Castiel and Adam unstack the chairs.

There was an alarm, 11 PM. “I have to go to work.” Castiel informed.

”Again?” Jesse groaned “This is why Jack does this shit, you’re never around to spend time with him!”

”I’m sorry but I have to pay the bills, I have to buy food to feed you guys; and I’m sorry if I’m not around enough to be there! But life isn’t always what we want it to be!”

”You’re just like my dad!” Jesse snapped, running back to his room. Castiel groaned, “Jesse, wait––“ a door was slammed.

Jack narrowed his eyes, he looked at Castiel, got up and walked towards Jesse’s room.

Castiel sighed and slumped back against a chair, Adam rested a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I could watch after them.”

”Adam, thank you but––“ “Cass.. you’re stressed out and you have knots in your neck. You gotta have someone watch over them.”

Castiel sighed in defeat and nodded, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. Starting the car.

++++

Adam knocked on Jesse’s room door. But was met with a “Fuck off.”

”Can I just–– talk with you for a moment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three cups of coffee thing happened to me and I thought that I should add it in the story, it was a bad idea for me to drink that much.
> 
> P.S the grocery store is a long drive from Castiel’s home


End file.
